Histoire d'un verre
by Judee.D
Summary: Six ans après la guerre, Harry Potter & Pansy Parkinson se rencontre dans un bar Londonien. Ironie du sort, ils se livrent à une conversation sur fond de confidence. Alcoolique par ennui, ils boivent en cherchant un sens à la paix.


**DISCLAIMER :** _J.K Rowling, je te laisse tes personnages. Personne ne saura les manier aussi bien que toi. J'ai pourtant pris la liberté de changer un chouilla leurs caractères... Trois fois rien, en somme !_

_Je reviens avec un nouvel Os qui j'espère vous plaira autant que le premier._

_Cette fois-ci, pas d'histoire d'amour (ou très peu) mais juste une histoire d'alcoolique._

_J'ai peur de m'être emêlée les pinceaux en l'écrivant ... _

_Je remercie tout de même Lo' pour m'avoir aidée à trouvé un titre (pas très glorieux, j'en suis navrée...)_

_Bonne lecture, en tout cas !_

**

* * *

Histoire d'un verre**

* * *

Harry Potter. Icône de la liberté, héros respecté de tous. Orphelins de famille mais entouré d'une joyeuse ribambelle d'ami. Harry Potter a tout pour lui. L'argent. La beauté. L'intelligence. La popularité. Harry Potter a tout pour être heureux. Certains grondent même, dans des boutades, qu'il se doit d'être heureux. Parce que sinon, personne ne pourrait l'être ! Mais en réalité, Harry n'est pas heureux. Il n'est pas malheureux non plus. Il est vide. La guerre est fini depuis trois ans. Trois, deux mois et douze jours, pour être exact, Harry le sait, il fait le calcule tous les jours. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry n'est plus qu'une coquille vide. Voldemort emporté, il a l'impression de n'être plus rien, d'avoir usé son utilité et de devoir subir la vie à présent. Lui qui s'est pourtant tellement battu pour la conserver comme un trésor fragile, il se rend compte maintenant que tout n'est que connerie. La seule vie qu'il avait, c'était celle de se battre. Il n'est pas fait pour la paix.

« La paix, ricane-t-il en apportant à ses lèvres un verre de whisky. C'est d'un chiant... »

Harry est devenu alcoolique. Il faut bien qu'il trouve quelque chose pour survivre, non ? Depuis qu'il boit, Ginny l'a largué pour Drago Malfoy. Puis, Hermione s'est suicidée. Enfin, Ron s'est exilé en Russie... Harry est plus seul que jamais. Hermione, elle n'était pas faite pour la paix, il comprend son suicide et parfois, il l'envie. C'était une courageuse, la Hermy. Il fallait la voir sur le champs de bataille, ruisselante mais ravit quand la guerre fut terminée. Le vide l'a rattrapée, elle plus rapidement que les autres. Elle car elle avait tout perdu durant cette guerre, elle a sombré dans la folie le jour-même où elle aurait du être la plus heureuse de toute, quand elle vit le corps de Blaise Zabini, son amant, dans l'herbe douce de Poudlard. Ron a été le plus long à sombré. Il fit une chute longue et douloureuse après le décès de la Granger. Puis, quand il vit son meilleur ami s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans les effluves de l'alcool, il s'enfuit. Purement et simplement. Il fit son baluchon et prit le train jusqu'au fin fond de la Russie, sans un regard en arrière, emportant avec lui amertume et chagrin. Car du trio doré, il n'y avait que lui à être ravi de la fin de la guerre. Il aspirait à une vie tranquille, le Weasley... De préférence avec Hermione. Il faut dire que la vie n'a pas été tendre avec lui, seul, dans un trio à ne pas avoir été touché par le syndrome cuisant du survivant. Il se sent exclus. Normal.

Harry reste seul. Tous les soirs, il va dans des bars différents boire une rasade de whisky et raconter son triste sort. Dans des bars moldus. Les sorciers, il ne veut plus les voir, plus jamais. Ce sont des abrutis. Il continue à travailler avec eux quand même. Il est auror, Harry. Il fallait s'en douter... Attraper des mages noirs, anciennement Mangemort, l'apaise. Il a l'impression que la guerre n'est pas vraiment finie. Parfois, il espère même que Voldemort en personne va renaître de ses cendres pour le tirer de cet ennui profond qui l'empêche de vivre. Mais personne ne resucite, à par lui-même. Ah si, Jésus aussi, c'est vrai qu'on l'avait presque oublié, celui-là...

Ce soir-là, Harry va dans un bar moldu. Pour une fois, il choisit un bar luxueux. Le genre qui est indiqué par une petite indication lumineuse et où ils passent du soul en boucle. Harry ne va jamais dans ce genre d'établissement en général mais il se dit que, pour une fois, il peut bien aller claquer sa fortune colossale autre part que dans un endroit qui pue la pisse et remplis de morpions. Il entre et une voix le cueille alors qu'il n'est que sur le palier.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, Potter en personne. Que viens-tu faire dans ce repaire d'alcoolique majeur ? Tu es au courant que ici, ce sont les personnes hipe qui viennent se prendre une cuite d'enfer en reluquant les serveurs qui sont drôlement sexy. Tu le sais hein ? Mais que viens-tu faire là, saint Potter ? Pourquoi ce bar ? Pourquoi ce soir ? Alors que j'avais décider de passer une bonne soirée... Mince alors. Je vais devoir finir de boire une bouteille de champagne à soixante-dix livres toute seule dans ma suite.. Misère ! »

La femme a un rire caquetant, presque hystérique. Harry la regarde. Écarquille les yeux. Elle est assise sur un tabouret, accoudée au bar, un verre à la main, une cigarette dans l'autre. Elle fixe Harry de ses grands yeux bleus rois horriblement profonds. Ses cheveux ébènes cascadent autour de son visage rougit par l'alcool et les narines de son nez frémissent à la manière d'un dragon. Ses lèvres carmins et pleines lui sourit avec défi. Elle est belle.

« Parkinson ? Pansy Parkinson ? Le chihuahua de Poudlard ? La copine de Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Mangemort, tu devrais être en prison !

- Oh du calme, mon cœur, soupire-t-elle en tirant goulument sur sa cigarette tandis qu'avec son doigt, elle remue l'intérieur de son verre. Tu vois bien que je n'y suis pas, en prison, je serais pas là. Et Azkaban me va très mal au teint.

- Tu étais du côté de Voldemort, ça a été prouvé. J'étais à ton procès.

- Tu ne t'en doutais surement pas mais j'y étais aussi, mon joli.

- Alors que fais-tu là ? Tu es censée être enfermée à double tour dans la cellule la plus sombre du monde, à ta gauche un détraqueur et à ta droite Lestrange !

- C'est une longue histoire. Et je ne te la raconterai que si tu t'assois et que tu bois un verre avec moi.

- Pourquoi je viendrais boire un verre avec toi ? Pour ta gouverne, on se déteste.

- Oh oui, je suis au courant. Mais regarde ; je suis bourrée, tu es bourrée, le monde n'est plus droit depuis longtemps.. Parlons, Harry Potter ! Nous avons tellement de choses à nous raconter, après tout, quand nous sommes-nous réellement parlé pour de vrai ? Surement pas dans les couloirs de Poudlard, nous nous adressions la parole que pour nous insulter. Et encore, tu insultais Drago, même pas moi. J'étais juste le chien des Serpentard, la pute des dortoirs. C'est ça, non ? C'est comme ça que vous me voyiez, toi et ton trio doré ?

- Ouais. Tu étais la riche héritière sans caractère qui se contentait de suivre les instructions de plus puissant que toi. Malfoy en l'occurrence car vous étiez fiancés, non ?

- Si.

- Tu sais qu'il est marié à Ginny maintenant ? Elle m'a largué pour lui.

- Ironie quand tu nous tiens. Il la détestais, la petite Weasley. Vraiment. Parce qu'elle n'était rien que la pauvre copie de ses frères ainés. Comme la belette. Dire qu'ils sont de la même famille, maintenant. Ça doit être gai aux repas de famille, non ?

- Je ne vais plus chez les Weasley. Ron s'est enfuie. Il est parti en Russie quand Hermione s'est suicidée. Je n'ose pas renouer avec Ginny et Malfoy me file l'urticaire. Je n'ai aucune raison de retourner au Terrier. »

Pansy émet un sifflement impressionné et moqueur. Harry en profite pour s'installer à sa gauche et commander deux shooter de vodka. « Avec la bouteille » précise tout de même Pansy en lui tendant son paquet de cigarette. Une fois installé confortablement dans les tabourets de cuir, ils reprennent leur discussion.

« Les choses ont pas mal bougées en six ans, dis-moi. Ainsi la petite sang-de-bourbe s'est suicidée ? Pourquoi ?

- La paix. Elle n'aimait pas la paix. Elle ne l'a jamais aimé. Elle le faisait croire mais s'était parce qu'elle ne la connaissait pas. C'est nase, la paix. Ennuyeux à en mourir. Hermione a préféré choisir la mort plutôt qu'une vie plane et ennuyeuse.

- C'est plutôt courageux de sa part. Je la pensais pas comme ça. Elle avait trop une image de petite Gryffondor coincée, raffolant des postes à hautes responsabilité, garante des droits... Mais en fait, c'était une combattante...

- Ouais, la bataille, y avait que ça de vrai pour elle. Elle se sentait revivre. Et le sexe aussi. L'amour quand elle a découvert Zabini. Enfin, l'amour vache, quoi.

- J'ai entendu parlé de ça, oui. Et le petit Weasley ?

- En Russie. Il refait sa vie. J'ai eu que quelques nouvelles, rien de faramineux. Il veut oublier la guerre, oublier que je n'aime pas la paix. Oublier que Hermione, la seule qu'il ai jamais aimé, ai pactisé avec l'ennemi en couchant avec Blaise puis s'est suicidée par ennuie.

- Pauvre bougre. Adorateur de bons sentiments. C'est un vrai trou du cul, ce mec. Même pas capable d'assumer que sa copine soit morte.

- Il est juste plus sentimental que les autres. Il m'a avoué un soir qu'il aurait voulu un cottage avec Hermione. Et deux enfants.

- Un chien peut-être ? La vie de famille, c'est chiant.

- Mais toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est une longue histoire. Et je ne sais pas si je veux encore te la raconter. J'ai peur que tu te suicides comme Granger, maintenant. Ou que tu partes, je sais pas moi, au Costa Rica ! Leurs mojitos doivent-être... Hum ! Là-bas...

- C'est sur que ça doit pas être des trucs de tafioles. Bon, tu me la racontes, ton histoire ? Ou je prends un Whisky On The Rock.

- Deux, lance la jeune héritière au barman qui écoute distraitement leur discussion en essuyant la vaisselle. Le whisky, y a que ça de vrai. Tu connais le Districk ? Délicieux.

- C'est un truc de nana, ça.

- Je t'emmerde.

- Raconte-moi ton histoire.

- J'ai pas envie. Je veux juste me bourrer la gueule.

- Tu peux picoler et me parler en même temps. Un bouteille de Jack Daniel's, s'il vous plait.

- Tu l'as fini trop vite, ton On the Rock. Tu savoures pas. Je ne te savais pas alcoolique, Harry Potter.

- Il faut bien finir d'une façon ou d'une autre. J'ai choisi alcoolique et j'attends le coma éthylique. Bon, ton histoire, elle arrive ?

- Pourquoi tu veux que je te la raconte ? Et pourquoi tu es assis à côté de moi, d'ailleurs ? J'aime bien boire seule et parler au barman. Tu trouves pas qu'il a une tête à s'appeler Jules ?

- Non, plus Ethan. Hé, tu t'appelles comment ?

- Vladimir.

- Je serais toi, je ferais un procès à mes parents. C'est pas un nom, c'est un motif de divorce, ça !

- Pansy Parkinson, ta gueule. Je préfère son nom au tien. Tu as le nom d'un chihuahua et d'une maladie réuni.

- J'ai longtemps pensé à changer mais une fois majeur, j'avais pas beaucoup d'intérêt à me pointer au ministère. Autant mettre une pancarte avec marqué « bonjour, j'ai soutenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres durant la grande guerre ». C'est d'un mauvais goût...

- Effectivement. Bon, tu me dis ce que tu fous là où je vais directement en parler à Percy Weasley ?

- C'est vrai qu'il est ministre, ce con. Il était vraiment trop chiant quand il était préfet, j'avais perpétuellement envie de lui casser la gueule. Aucun caractère.

- Je te l'accorde mais en attendant, c'est mon boss. Fuite ou libération ?

- Y a des choses impossibles sauf pour une seule personne, la fuite, c'est à Sirius Black, pas à moi. On m'a libéré. Faut dire, s'appeler Parkinson dans ce charmant pays de pot-de-vin, ça aide. On a payé ma caution.

- T'avais une caution ? Pas possible. Ça a été prouvé que tu étais une mangemort active !

- T'y connais rien. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a un casier garnit qu'on doit forcément finir en taule. J'ai rien fait de _grave._

- T'as fais quoi, alors ?

- Tu veux quoi, là, Potter, que je te raconte ma vie, c'est ça ?

- Ouais ben là, ça me tente bien. Un cosmo pour moi.

- Et un Districk. Tu veux vraiment que je te la raconte ?

- Ouais. J'ai jamais entendu comment s'était, de l'autre côté.

- Ok. T'es bien accroché à ton verre, hein ? Parce que c'est pas forcément joli-joli. Faut dire, on faisait pas dans la dentelle.

- Je m'en fous. Raconte.

- D'accord, d'accord, je donnerais pas les détails. .. »

Elle inspire lentement un grande goulée d'air toxique. La fumé qu'elle recrache est grise. Elle regarde intensément son compagnon de beuverie et fini d'une traite son Disctrick. Elle en commande un autre d'un geste de main et Vladimir le lui donne sans un mot. Harry allume une autre cigarette et attends patiemment la suite de l'histoire. Qui arrive. Lentement. Prononcé avec des mot plein d'angoisse et d'un cynisme étonnant.

« J'ai été prise dans l'engrenage Mangemort à dix-spet ans. C'était évident que j'y arriverai un jour. Drago en était déjà un depuis un an. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je le suive dans ses rangs. J'étais amoureuse, tu sais. Drago était tout pour moi. Moi je n'étais rien pour lui. Son chien, à la limite. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai reçu ma marque en juillet, après la mort de Dumbledore. Nous l'avons tous reçu... Blaise, Théodore, moi... Nous y sommes tous passé en même temps. Comme dans un élevage de vache, on nous a marqué sans scrupule, de ce tatouage grotesque. J'ai eu mal. Tellement mal. Comme si mon bras était en feu. Pendant une semaine, je suis restée enfermée dans la chambre qui m'avait été attribuée, me tordant de douleur. Parfois, Blaise et Théodore venaient me voir. Ils avaient mal, eux aussi. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais Drago, Blaise, Théo et moi, nous sommes amis d'enfance. Depuis toujours. Et si Drago nous estimait inférieur depuis notre entrée à Poudlard, Théo, Blaise et moi, nous sommes restés très proches. Ils étaient mes grands-frères. Drago était mon futur mari et il ne venait pas me voir, jamais. Puis, la douleur est passée.

« Nous logions dans le manoir Malfoy, tu es au courant. Le plus grand manoir de sang-purs de tous les temps... J'ai été placée sous les ordres de Narcissa Malfoy. Ma futur belle-mère. Je voyais rarement le maitre. Je voyais rarement Drago aussi. Il me faisait des visites, de temps en temps. Plus part obligation qu'autre chose. Je le soupçonne d'ailleurs de venir plus pour voir sa mère que moi... Passons. Entre deux missions, Blaise et Théodore prenaient toujours la peine de venir me voir. Entre deux greluches, deux petites putes, c'était à moi, Pansy Parkinson, leur très chère amie d'enfance, que revenait leurs attentions. De temps en temps, nous nous organisions des petites beuveries dans les rues de Londres. Dans ces soirées, nous étions torchés et nous dansions en riant. Il nous arrivait de nous embrasser mais rien n'allait au-delà. Nous nous portions une profonde affection. Nous étions fidèles aux idées du Lord, bien sur. Néanmoins, nous essayions de nous préserver de la guerre. Nous ne parlions pas de mort, ni du génocide auquel nous participions. Nous n'étions que des jeunes sorciers, puissants de surcroit. Le pouvoir coulait dans nos veines et rien ne semblait pouvoir nous arrêter. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça, toi, Harry Potter ? Le défenseur du bien ? Le pouvoir, y as-tu goûté vraiment ?

- J'ai tué des hommes. Je sais ce que c'est, le pouvoir sur la vie.

- Je ne te parle pas de ce genre de pouvoir. Un homme... Qu'est-ce c'est quand on peut décimer une population entière d'un coup de baguette ? Quand d'un mot, tu décides du destin de milliers de personnes ? Nous avions ce pouvoir. Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux épouvantés, Harry Potter. Tu le savais. Tu savais qu'en tant que futur génération, nous étions plus chouchoutés que tous les autres Mangemorts. Nous étions les enfants prodiges ! La réussite nous pendait au nez, comme tant d'autres choses. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'on était inconscient n'empêche. On foutait rien de nos journées. Parfois, Théo et Blaise disparaissaient pour deux ou trois jours, une mission, disaient-ils, une fille, pensais-je. Et j'avais raison. J'avais tellement raison ! Un soir, Zabini m'a pris entre quatre yeux. Il m'a avoué dans un souffle qu'il était amoureux d'une fille. Hermione Granger. Imagine mon état de choc...

- Je le connais, Hermione s'est confiée à moi. Ils voulaient se marier. Connerie.

- Oh, ils se sont mariés. Mais c'est plus tard. Blaise m'avait avoué qu'il couchait régulièrement avec une sang-de-bourbe, dans le camp d'en face, en plus... Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que tout a basculé... J'étais une garce, Potter, que ce soit clair entre nous. Il fallait s'y attendre. Avec un fiancé absent, je me trouvais des amants. Pas des Mangemort, ça non ! Je cherchais des gens bien, dans des bars comme celui-là. Le soir même où Zabini m'avouait qu'il aimait Granger, je suis venue dans ce bar. Oui, celui-là, exactement. J'étais assise à la même place. Le barman n'était pas le même, par contre. Tu es nouveau, Vladimir ?

- J'ai commencé il y a deux semaines, pourquoi ?

- Dans ce cas-là, écoute notre conversation, ami ! Et sers-toi une pinte, je te la paye ! Enfin, si tu me file la jolie bouteille de jet 27 qui traine dans le coin, là... Merci, tu es un amour, un verre Potter ?

- Bon, tu reprends ton histoire ou tu te perds dans des futilités ?

- Taratata, il y a longtemps que pour moi l'alcool n'est plus une futilité comme tu dis si bien mais ma meilleure amie. Alors chut et savoure.

- Tu as une sacré descente, dis donc. Ça pue l'habitude. La suite, je dois la commander ou bien.. ?

- Oh, fais pas le rabat-joie ! Et donc, où en étais-je ?

- Vous disiez que vous étiez venue dans ce bar un soir. Merci pour la pinte.

- Merci, Vlad (je peux t'appeler Vlad, hein ?) tu es un amour ! Pas comme Harry Potter. Harry Potter, laissez-moi rire...

- Va te faire foutre, Parkinson.

- Oui, oui, bon. Donc, j'étais venue là. Tu n'imagines pas mon état. Zabini Blaise ? Amoureux ? De Hermione Granger en plus ? Quelle connerie de romantisme. Vue et revue, cette putain d'histoire, la gentille et le méchant tombent amoureux et finissent pas souffrir plus que raison avant de s'enfuir au Danmark où ils élèvent trois pauvres rejetons... C'est ce soir-là que tout a basculé (je l'ai pas déjà dit ?). J'étais bourrée, quand il est arrivé. Tu le connais, Harry, non ? Bien sur que tu le connais, je suis vraiment trop conne. Fred Wealsey. C'est incroyable, j'ai l'impression que cette putain de famille est partout. Par-tout ! Un en Russie, l'autre mariée à mon ex-fiancé et enfin un ministre. Misère, nous voilà envahit par les irlandais..

- Fred Weasley ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait foutre ici ?

- Figure-toi que c'est exactement la question que je lui ai posé. Enfin, pas exactement dans ces termes mais bref. Lui, il a rigolé et il s'est glissé à mes côtés, à ma droite par contre et il m'a proposé une cigarette. Je ne fumais pas à l'époque, c'était un truc de pauvre, mais j'ai accepté, histoire de voir ce qui allait se passer. On a parlé toute la nuit. Juste parlé. Sans cesse. Il m'a raconté que c'était dur de son côté, que son frère avait perdu une oreille, que sa sœur pleurait parce que Harry Potter l'avait laissé à l'abandon, que Ron était introuvable dans toute la grande Bretagne, que Bill était marié à une bécasse, que Percy était un gros con... J'ai appris tellement sur cette famille en un seul soir alors que moi, j'en avais tellement rien à carrer ! Mais j'ai parlé aussi. J'ai raconté que Drago n'en avait rien à foutre de ma petite personne, que Zabini était tombé dans ce stupide piège qu'est l'amûûûr, que Nott était devenu fou...

- Fou ?

- Oui, fou.

- Si tu n'expliques pas, je ne vais pas le deviner. Tu es là pour me raconter, pas jouer aux devinettes.

- Ce que tu es de mauvaise foie, Potter ! Il est devenu fou, point à la ligne. Le pouvoir, la mort, le combat.. Il jubilait, Théo. C'est pas un mauvais, c'est juste qu'il ne savait plus où était les limites humaines. Il ne voyait qu'un champs barbouillé de sang. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, je serais toi, Harry Potter, l'auror super-efficace, je ferais gaffe à lui. C'est un filou, le Nott. S'il y en a un pour reproduire l'exploit de Sirius Black, c'est lui. Je lui mettrai un garde rapprochée, moi.

- Merci du tuyau. Et donc, vous êtes tombés amoureux, Fred et toi ? Vous baisez en secret, vous vos envoyez des lettres d'amour désespérées, c'est ça ?

- Tss … Tu as vraiment l'imagination d'un hortensia. Nous ne sommes pas tombés amoureux, encore heureux. Je te l'ai déjà dis, j'aimais Malfoy. Un absolut, Vlad !

- Deux. Mais du coup, qu'est-ce qui a fait que ta vie ai basculé ?

- Tu me laisses pas finir. C'est fou ce que tu es impatient ! Je me suis livrée à lui, tu comprends ? Du coup, j'étais libérée d'un espèce de poids. Enfin, essaye de comprendre, c'est toi le con héroïque dans l'histoire. Et fais pas ces yeux là, je t'ai pas insulté. Ce que vous êtes susceptible, vous, les « gentils ». Gentils mon cul ! Vous étiez juste ceux qui étaient préservés de la guerre. Moi, après ma discussion avec Fred, j'y étais dedans, dans la guerre, jusqu'aux yeux. Sans échappatoire. Mais j'ai pris mon destin à deux mains. Elle veut rien dire, cette expression. Comment veux-tu attraper quelque chose d'aucune consistance dans tes mains ? Quelque chose d'imagé, qui plus est …

- Tu te perds. Tu as pris ton destin à deux mains, donc ?

- Ah oui. J'ai décidé de décider plutôt que de subir. Malin, non ? J'étais dans les bonnes grâces de Narcissa Malfoy. J'ai calqué mon image sur elle et sur Bellatrix Lestrange. Elles étaient les deux femmes les plus influentes dans le cercle d'intime du Lord. Après deux mois de persévérance, j'ai réussi. Je me suis hissée à leur hauteur. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire, Harry Potter, ne prends pas cet air ennuyé. C'était long. Douloureux. Et tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'au moindre faux pas dans le manoir, c'était la mort assurée. Si je loupais mon coup, Potter... Je n'avais pas la moindre valeur, sauf celle d'être jeune. Tu parles d'une valeur... J'étais Parkinson, certes. Et après ? Mes parents pouvaient bien faire un autre enfant si le Maitre le leur demandait. Ils auraient tout fait pour le maitre. Comme tout le monde dans ce manoir sordide. Tss, tous des bons chiens bien dressés.. Je n'étais pas comme ça. Enfin, je n'étais plus comme ça. J'avais dix-sept ans et s'était en mars, je crois. Je suis devenue le bras droit de Lord Voldemort. Ça t'étonne que je le dise ? C'est marrant, pour une fois, c'est toi qui trésaille. Oui, je le dis sans problème. Il a été mon meilleur ami, Potter.

- Et tu es sortie rien qu'avec une caution... Diantre, où va le ministère ?

- Je te raconterai ça plus tard. Tu as vraiment le chic pour t'accrocher à des pauvres détails sans importance.

- Je trouve pas ça sans importance de savoir que tu as été le bras droit de Voldemort alors que tu es assise à mes côtés aujourd'hui. C'est carrément incompréhensible.

- Incompréhensible ! Voilà ! C'est ça ! C'est le mot qu'on utilisé Blaise et Théodore pour décrire mon avancé sociale. Quoi, tu as eu peur ? Parce que j'ai crié ? Oh, pardon. T'es vraiment une chochotte.. Enfin. Ils ont trouvé ça louche, mes deux meilleurs amis. Ils se méfiaient de moi ! Mais leur attitude ne changeait pas, j'étais leur petite-sœur, même si je devenais Lord. J'étais sa préférée, au Seigneur. Nous ne couchions pas ensemble, ne prends pas cet air dégoutté. Nous parlions. Beaucoup. De tout. De guerre, de paix, d'amour, de cul, d'alcool... ça peut paraître étonnant mais pour ce genre de trucs, il était vachement humain. Drago était fière de moi. Il me donnait toute l'attention que je voulais. J'avais enfin la bonne place, celle de sa fiancée et de sa maitresse. Tu me crois, si je te dis que la première fois qu'on a couché ensemble, c'était le sept avril ? Non. Non, tu ne le croiras jamais. Pourtant, c'est vrai. J'ai noté ce jour d'une croix rouge dans mon calendrier. J'étais aimée de Drago Malfoy ! La consécration. Le Lord m'estimait comme sa fille, Drago m'adorait comme sa future femme, mes meilleurs amis m'aimaient comme une sœur et les autres me craignaient... Que pouvais-je attendre d'autre ? J'ai eu un pouvoir plus immense que je ne pouvais le concevoir, Potter. Les limites de ton pouvoir sont ridicules. Elles sont le début de ce que furent mes pouvoirs. J'étais Dieu tout-puissant ! Peux-tu le concevoir ? Non, ça te dépasse. Tu ne veux pas l'entendre. Ça te dérange de savoir que je suis infiniment plus puissante que toi. Ça te dégoutte.

- J'ai tué Voldemort.

- La belle affaire. Tu veux une médaille, peut-être ? Voldemort était le plus puissant d'entre nous sauf qu'il avait une faiblesse ; toi. Malheureusement, il n'a pas réussi à s'en protéger. Il était orgueilleux, tu sais. Oui, j'ai bien dit « malheureusement » ! ça suffit, tu as des réactions de vierges effarouchées ! Tu n'es plus vierge, hein ? Oh et puis je m'en fous. J'ai envie de parler alors arrête de m'interrompre. Sinon je te renverse la bouteille de Jet sur la tête et je me casse, je te préviens. C'est toi qui l'a voulu, cette histoire alors tu t'assois et tu te la ferme. Je sais plus où j'en étais du coup, c'est malin... Vlad ! Je disais quoi ?

- Euuh... Que tu avais plein de pouvoir. D'ailleurs, je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? Je crois que vous êtes fou à lier, vous arrêtez pas de parler de magie.

- Allez, va me chercher un cosmo et ferme-la, Vladimir. On ne parle pas de ce qu'on ne connait pas.

- Un shooter enflammé pour moi.

- C'est bien, Potter, tu connais la vie, c'est une qualité, mon grand. Allons bon. J'étais puissante. Voldemort au masculin. La souveraine du monde des ténèbres. Jaloux ? Tu aurais voulu m'attraper, hein ? Si tu savais, Harry, tout ce que j'ai fais et tout ce que le ministère ignore.. J'étais à sa droite, toujours. Les tortures, les exécutions... C'était moi. J'étais la moitié de ses décisions. Il ne décidait de rien sans mon accord préalable. En fait, c'était moi qui avait vraiment le pouvoir. C'était moi qui régnait en maitresse sur tous ces bons petits mangemorts. Qui l'eut cru ? Moi ? Pansy Parkinson ? Celle qui a le nom d'un chiuhaha et d'une maladie réuni, la pute des dortoirs, l'héritière stupide. J'étais devenue la favorite, la reine de la nuit. Pourquoi tu trembles ? Tu es rageur, Harry ? Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu l'ignorais, tout ça. Tout le monde l'ignorais. Personne ne savait qui était l'ombre qui accompagnait perpétuellement le Seigneur. Ceux qui devinaient étaient soumis à un sort d'amnésie puissant. C'était une idée à moi, ça, je l'avoue. Je ne voulais pas qu'on devine que c'était moi, ça aurait gâché mon plan. Même Drago l'ignorait mais il me savait dans les bonnes grâces du Lord, alors il m'aimait quand même. Blaise l'a deviné, lui. Il était malin le petit. Je lui ai épargné l'amnésie. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne gagnerait rien en me dénonçant. Je savais des choses qui lui aurait valu un aller simple pour l'enfer. Et puis, il m'aimait. Il m'a toujours aimé.

- Prétentieuse avec ça.

- Pas prétentieuse, non, loin de là. Je suis très lucide, tu sais. Mais arrête d'être aussi ahuri à chaque fois que je te dis quelque chose, merde ! Tu croyais vraiment que je n'étais rien qu'un pauvre fox terrier bien dressé ou quoi ?

- Pas un fox terrier, un chihuahua.

- C'est teigneux, un chihuahua. Tu me prends pour une demeurée, avoue-le. Et puis, je m'en fous. Pour tout t'avouer, je te prends pour un con. Je croyais que la paix ça te plairait. J'me suis foutue le doigts dans l'œil, on dirait.

- Jusqu'au coude, même. Tu reprends ton histoire ou pas ?

- Oh mais deux minutes, ingrat. J'ai bien le droit de me reposer, moi aussi. Et c'est toi qui m'a coupé en me traitant de prétentieuse. Que ce soit clair, je suis l'humilité personnifiée. Blaise m'adorait, c'est pas de ma faute. Je n'y peux rien si j'étais aussi aimable. Nous étions amis d'enfances, quand vas-tu faire rentrer ça dans ton crâne de piaf ? Évidemment qu'il m'adorait. Tiens, on peut même comparer nos deux histoires. Est-ce que tu as détesté Hermione Granger quand tu as su qu'elle aimait Baise Zabini ? As-tu eu le courage de la renier jusqu'à l'os ?

- Jamais.

- Alors ! Blaise était dans le même cas que toi. Ça le de révulsait, ce que je faisais, évidement, ça aurait révulser pas mal de monde, mais il l'a accepté. Il m'a même aidé. Il est devenu une sorte d'assistant pour moi. Oui, oui, nous étions bien organisé. Une hiérarchie implacable ! Je n'étais plus le chihuahua, ça non, je ne le serais jamais plus, j'étais l'horreur en personne. La mort. Le sang. La douleur. Sans moi, il n'y aurait pas eu d guerre. Tu comprends ? Sans moi, tu aurais pu rentrer chez toi sans problèmes... Mais j'avais un plan, oh oui. Tu veux le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Surpasser le Maitre. _Ne – me – regarde – pas – comme – ça_ ! Par les chaussettes de Merlin, vas donc te faire greffer des yeux, merde, y en a marre de voir toujours les même expressions sur ton visage ! C'est pas vrai... Vladouch, une tequila !

- Frappée ?

- Frappée, margarita, enflammée, Long Island Iced Tea, tout ce que tu veux tant qu'il y a de la tequila dedans. Et de même pour mon ami de beuverie, je te prie. Après réflexion, plus un Long Island Iced Tea.

- Oui, oui. Je ne voudrais pas vous presser mais nous allons bientôt fermer..

- T'inquiète pas, mon joli. J'ai réservé une chambre ici. J'ai même une bouteille de champ' dedans.

- Tiens, ça me botte bien, un peu de champagne...

- Assis, Harry Potter. On voit qui est le chien, maintenant.. Tu veux un os, bon gros rex ?

- Tu la fini ton histoire ou je t'enfonce ma main dans le crâne et je récupère le reste de ton cerveau pour en avoir le fin mot de ton délire gargantuesque ? Bien que je suis certain de devoir chercher longtemps avant de trouver une information intéressante dans ton esprit tordu. Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer aussi platement, Pansy Parkinson, mais tu es folle. Complètement folle Si tu n'étais pas aussi belle, je rajouterai dénaturée mais mes hormones me crient que tu es purement humaine, génétiquement parlant. Dépasser le Seigneur de Ténèbres ? Et pourquoi pas partir sur mars pour y étendre ton pouvoir en paix ? TU ES FOLLE !

- Merci.

- Ce n'était pas un compliment.

- Je le prends comme je veux, dis donc ! Et apprécie ma gentillesse, je t'ai dis merci, je ne t'ai pas planté là, avec ma note sur le dos, comme une sang-pur de mon espèce est censée le faire.

- Tu crois vraiment que ton statut de sang-pur est encore une bonne chose pour toi ? Tu crois que ça t'aide en quoi que soit ?

- Oui. Tu es bien plus aveugle que tu le fais paraître. Réveille-toi, Harry. Ce n'est pas parce que la guerre est fini que l'animosité s'arrête. Voldemort est mort. Ensuite ? On continue sur la voie qu'il a tracé, la destruction, la haine réciproque Gryffondor/Serpentard, la décadence... Ne dis pas non, tu es assis dans un bar, à côté de Pansy Parkinson en personne, ivre-mort. Si ce n'est pas une preuve de décadence, c'est quoi ? Un jour festif ?

- J'attends la suite de ton histoire. Tu voulais surpasser ton maitre ? Soit, c'est compréhensible si tu y tiens. Tu es folle.

- J'ai la folie des grandeurs, Potter. Rien d'autre. Je suis peut-être un peu hystérique sur les bords, un chouilla paranoïaque, probablement schizophrène mais c'est tout. Je reste _normale_.

- Tu commences à me faire peur.

- Je voulais le détrôner. Mais lui, il était bien trop obsédé par toi, Harry Potter, le pauvre pleurnichard binoclard qui se cachait au fin fond de l'Angleterre pour m'écouter. Il n'y avait qu'un seul sujet que je n'avais pas le droit de toucher, Potter. J'ai même pensé qu'il était amoureux de toi, Harry. Il parlait tellement de toi... Il rêvait de toi et criait des choses absurdes. Passionné par ta petite personne, complètement envouté par ta pauvre cicatrice de gamin. Ça freinait mon élan, tu comprends ? J'avais besoin qu'il soit à mon écoute, entièrement, pas à moitié obnubilée par un abruti sans importance et sans valeurs comme toi.

- Tu te contredis, tu disais qu'il buvait chacune de tes paroles.

- Tu n'entends que ce que tu veux bien écouter, espèce de bourrique insolente. Tu sais pourquoi tout mon plan s'est effondré ? À cause de toi, petit con égocentrique. J'aurais du te tuer, j'en ai eu si souvent l'occasion, plus encore que tu ne semble l'imaginer. J'aurais du te dépecer vivant, Potter. Te décapiter et envoyer un à un tes orteils dans des paquets cadeaux à tes proches. Briser ta colonne vertébrale à coup de hache, arracher tes organes uns à un de ta chair, mains nues. Mais j'étais optimiste, bien trop optimiste. J'ai cru, sottement, que le Maitre aurait raison de toi. Quelle naïve je fais... C'est moi qui ai susurré à l'oreille du maitre d'aller à Poudlard. Bêtise. Je me suis plantée sur tout la ligne. Je croyais l'éloigner de toi. Pensant qu'une bataille renflerait son courage et alors, il aurait laissé tomber ton souvenir dans l'oubli. J'aurais alors pu grimper sur ses épaules et devenir la Déesse que je me devais d'être ! La plus puissante, la plus crainte, la plus respectée, moi ! Pansy Parkinson, j'aurais été... Tout ! L'univers et le monde réuni ! J'aurais, d'un mouvement de paupières, réduit en esclavage des nations entières ! Comprends-moi, Harry Potter. Voldemort avait le charisme. J'avais l'intellect. Nous partagions le pouvoir d'un accord tacite (mais lui retirer aurait été une partie de jambe en l'air). Mais à cause de mon optimiste écœurant, tous mes efforts furent vint. A cause de _toi_. Et de ce faible maitre que nous avions. Pas même capable de venir à bout d'une mauvaise herbe de dix-sept ans ! J'enrageais, Harry Potter. Contre toi. Contre lui. Contre moi. J'ai pourtant essayé de regrouper des forces après la Chute.

- Quoi ?

- Et oui, surprise ! Mais rassure-toi, môssieur le garant du bien-être publique, je n'ai pas réussi. Blaise était mort et c'était la seule personne sur qui je pouvais compter. Drago s'est volatilisé -pour réapparaitre quelques temps après dans les bras de ta femme, non ?- et Théodore était... Théo. Fou. Il est à Azkaban. Je suis passée le voir, une fois. Il rigolait tout seul comme un dément et racontait des choses incohérentes. Fou à lier ! Enfin, au moins, il n'aurait pas à ressentir le malheur que les Détraqueurs font planer sur cet endroit infâme, ça me rassure ; il y a au moins un de mes amis qui est sauvé. Alléluia. Ça mérite une flûte de champagne. Bon, salut Potter, à jamais, ce fut un plaisir.

- Attends un moment ! Rassieds-toi, serpent ! Tu ne m'a rien expliqué du tout !

- Tu plaisantes ? Ça fait deux heures que je parle. Deux heures ! J'ai soif et je suis fatiguée, moi, maintenant. Laisse-moi partir. Lâche cette manche, par Salazar !

- Que dalle. Et la caution ? Et ton idée de recommencer la guerre ? Et ton voyage à Azkaban ?

- Bon, dans l'ordre alors. J'ai lancé des appels désespérés pendant près d'un mois. J'avais mis un an ! Un an à me hisser à la place d'honneur qui m'était due et voilà qu'en une soirée, tous mes efforts se virent réduit à néant. _Un an de ma putain de vie !_ Personne n'y a répondu. Ils étaient éperdus de peur, les pauvres petits moutons que j'avais aidé à élever... Je me retrouvais bien seule. Les ingrats. Alors j'ai disparue à mon tour. Jusqu'à ce que tu me retrouves. Tu le connais, ce passage. Hop ! Ministère. Hop ! Magemagot. Hop ! Condamnation. Tu veux les détails ?

- J'étais là.

- Je sais bien, je ne t'en remercierai pas, d'ailleurs. Bref.. Je suis restée... Un an ? Peut-être un peu moins. Azkaban, c'est une horreur. Tu ne peux pas comprendre si tu n'y est pas allé. Sauf que moi, à part mes souvenirs d'enfances, je n'avais pas vraiment de souvenirs malheureux. Et quand j'entendais Théo et tante Bella rire à côté de moi, j'avais envie de me joindre à leurs gloussements. Pas la peine d'en rajouter et avant que tu ne commences les mots qui brûlent ta langue ; oui ; je suis folle. Et après ? Comment voulais-tu que je reste saine dans cet environnement toxique ? Putain, nous étions du _bétail_ ! Juste bon pour aller en guerre et faire la gue-guerre avec vous. Alors oui, j'ai troqué mon bon-sens contre la survie. Ce n'est pas un prix très cher payé, Potter. Tu devrais essayer de devenir fou. On ne se sent pas pitoyable quand on boit seul dans un bar. On ne se sent pas triste quand on croise son ex avec quelqu'un d'autre. On ne pleure pas en pensant à ses proches qui ne sont plus... La folie, il n'y a que ça, comme échappée à la guerre. C'est Fred Weasley qui me l'a appris. Oui, c'était ça la conclusion de notre conversation. Lui, il se refusait de se plier à la folie. Il était quelqu'un de droit. Il m'a filé son ticket pour le paradis. Paix à son âme.

- La caution ?

- Allons, s'exprimer par mot entrecoupé te va mal au teint, mon joli. La caution, c'est une idée de George Weasley. Il est venu me voir dans ma jolie petite cellule. Sympathique de sa part, non ? Son frère lui avait parlé de notre rencontre embrumé dans des effluves d'alcool. Il m'a dit qu'il me ferait sortir d'ici, juste parce que j'avais aidé son frère. Comment ? J'en sais rien. Toujours est-il qu'il a réussi à convaincre son ministre de grand-frère de mettre un prix à ma tête (quand j'ai sut ça, j'ai eu la très nette impression d'être un animal...). Ma mère a payé la caution -naturellement, ça aurait été de très mauvais goût sinon. Et depuis je vole, libre comme le vent, papillonnant de bars en bars. The – end.

- Pas de Happy End ? Pas d'enfant ? De mari ? De petit-ami ?

- Tu t'es regardé ? Plus de femme, plus d'amis, juste assez de thune pour aller te bourrer la gueule dans des bars. Au fond, on est pareils, Harry. On aurait voulu que la guerre ne finisse jamais. Car tout notre équilibre était centré sur cette putain de guerre de merdeux.

- Je ne tuais pas des gens à tord et à travers...

- Bon Dieu, sors-toi l'auréole qui est coincé dans ton cul ! Tu as tué des gens, autant que moi ! Alors arrête ça ! Nous ne sommes ni méchants ni gentils ! Nous avons des opinions divergentes, point à la ligne.

- Je vais fermer...

- Ok. Je me casse, Potter. Tu sais tout. Ta curiosité est apaisée. Te sens-tu mieux, maintenant que tu sais que tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir de la paix ? Car au fond, le vrai malheur, la chose la plus infecte qui puisse nous arriver à tous, c'est d'arrêter nos querelles. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'on se ferait chier ! Tu sors maintenant ? Parce que j'aimerai bien me taper Vladimir, moi.

- Tu pues l'alcool, Pansy. Tu ne te taperas personne ce soir. A jamais.

- CONNARD ! Putain d'égocentrique ridiculement amoureux de la mort ! Crève ! Parce que tout ça, c'est ta faute ! Si Hermione s'est suicidé, si Blaise est mort, si Drago m'a largué, si Ron s'est cassé, si Théo est fou, c'est uniquement de _ta_ faute ! On t'a jamais dis que les gens n'aimaient pas le changement ? Alors pourquoi tu l'as tué, MERDE ! Tu pouvais pas faire comme tout le monde et faire _semblant_ de vouloir le tuer ? BORDEL ! TU M'AS VOLE MA VIE ! »

Un verre vole dans le bar et Harry le reçoit en plein dans la tempe. Pansy crie, hurle, s'insurge, pleure. Elle a tellement rêvé ce moment. L'instant où elle pourrait tout balancer à Harry Potter, son véritable bourreau. Harry pense à travers un rideau de brumes qu'à force de vouloir s'approcher du soleil, elle s'est bruler les ailes. Elle n'est plus belle. Elle ressemble juste à une alcoolique. Ses cheveux sont défait, sa robe est de travers, on voit des muscles rageurs sur sa gorge... Elle est folle. Comme lui. Ils sont tous devenus fous. Il se lève. Sors sans un mot. Elle s'égosille toujours alors il se bouche les oreilles. Il sait qu'elle dit la vérité, que si son équilibre fragile s'est effondré, c'est parce qu'il a lancé un sort insignifiant face à Voldemort. Qui aurait pensé qu'un simple « _Expelliarmus ! _» puisse détruire la vie de tant de gens ? Il a envie de pleurer. Il n'est pas un héros. Il est un meurtrier. Car, insidieusement, la paix à fait bien plus de mort que la guerre. Sauf que personne ne le sait. Que tout le monde trouve ça normal. Il soupire de soulagement en s'affaissant contre un trottoir. Son unique consolation est que demain, il ne se rappellerait de rien. Un pauvre sourire aux lèvres, il s'endormit dans ce caniveau dégueulasse. Pas question qu'il porte la culpabilité d'une paix. Pas cette fois. Cette fois, il subira, comme les autres. Et il boira.

* * *

_La chute n'est pas terrible, je suis désolée, mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment je pouvais clore cet Os... _

_Finalement, j'ai fais pleins de Blablabla pour ne rien dire ! Je vous embrasse quand même, _

_et n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review (;_


End file.
